¿Sueño o pesadilla?
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Los sueños de Ciel pueden parecer pesadillas, pero cuando descubra lo que en verdad significan podrían convertirse en dulces sueños o una mejor realidad.


**¿Sueño o pesadilla?**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Yana Toboso

_Hola este es mi primer intento de yaoi hecho junto con mi amiga Pao, esperamos les guste. ¡No se olviden de comentar!_

Ciel estaba paseando por la ciudad junto a su sirviente Sebastian, cuando pasaron por un callejón una anciana le pidió limosna

-Sebastian, dale una moneda-ordeno Ciel

-Como me ordene amo-y le dejo una moneda en la mano de la anciana

-Muchas gracias jovencito, algo lleno de magia le sucederá y tal vez algo que ha deseado se le cumplirá, gracias a su buen acto

-¡Ja!-se burlo el niño mientras seguía su camino, ya que el no creía en esas cosas

Abordaron su carruaje y en poco tiempo llegaron a su mansión, ya era de noche y el mayordomo le preparo la cena y el baño, para que después se fuera a dormir

-Buenas noches bocchan-se despedía Sebastian del niño, que agotado descansaba en su cama, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación-Que sus sueños se hagan realidad-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

La mañana llego a la mansión Phantomhive y el mayordomo ingreso a la habitación de su amo, para despertarle

-Buenos días, espero que halla dormido bien, llamare a Meilin para que venga a colocarle la ropa

-Y ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?-pregunto Ciel extrañado

-Bueno pues seria una falta de respeto hacia usted

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaba Ciel mientras se dirigía al baño, pero al verse frente al espejo, quedo en conmoción-¡¿Qué esta pasando, como es que estoy así?-señalo su cuerpo, casi gritando

-No la entiendo señorita, así ha sido siempre

-¿Señorita? Deja de bromear Sebastian, esto no es nada gracioso

-No es ninguna broma

Ciel no pudo con la impresión y palideció

Cuando recupero el sentido, Meilin estaba junto a su cama

-Señorita le he preparado el baño para que se relaje

"Tal vez el agua fría me haga despertar de esta pesadilla" pensó. Pero para su mala fortuna cuando se desvistió y vio su cuerpo, era totalmente el de una señorita y con el agua no pudo despertar de nada.

Después del baño la sirvienta le puso un vestido hermoso de color azul cielo y la peino de dos coletas muy largas.

-Señorita llego su prima Elizabeth-interrumpió en el cuarto el mayordomo

-¿¡Mi prima?

-Si claro, quiere que vallan de compras a la ciudad

-Hum tal vez así se me aclare la mente, dile que bajo en un momento

-Como ordene- y se retiro

Ciel seguía desesperado porque no sabia que había pasado para que despertara así. Un recuerdo cruzo su mente: ¡la anciana! Tenia que ir a verla, tal vez ella sepa acerca de lo que le paso y como revertirlo

Bajo a reunirse con Lizzy y se fueron a la ciudad, con la vigilancia de Sebastian

Una vez en la ciudad

-¿Ciel que te pasa? Estas muy distraída, no pareces la misma de antes que se emocionaba con salir de compras-dijo Lizzy

"¿Yo emocionarme por comprar? Eso lo hace una chica, oh lo recuerdo, estoy atrapado en este cuerpo y para colmo no le puedo decirle a nadie porque creerían que estoy loco. ¡Tengo que encontrar a la anciana lo mas rápido posible!"

-No, amm estoy buscando algo-por fin dijo algo Ciel, ya que desde que salieron de la mansión no había dicho nada

-Dime que es yo te ayudo

-No gracias así esta bien-pero se tenia que deshacer de Lizzy y de Sebastian para poder consultarle a la anciana con mas confianza ¿pero como? Su única opción era escaparse, entraron a una tienda y aprovecho que nadie le veía para escapar, corrió por las calles y buscando en los callejones…

-Señorita yo pienso que este vestido le quedaría perfecto-Sebastian se dirigió al lugar donde se supone que estaba Ciel pero no había nadie-¿donde se abra metido? Tendré que irle a buscar

Ciel no se había dado cuenta que dos tipos la habían estado vigilando con malas intenciones, ya que era ella una persona muy importante, dueña de la empresa de la familia Phantomhive.

-Rayos no encuentro a la anciana

-Hola señorita, no me diga que se ha perdido-los dos tipos se le acercaron

-A ustedes no les incumbe

-Que malos modales, una señorita no se debe portar así-la acorralaron en una tienda cerrada y atraparon sus manos para que no se pudiera mover

-¡Suéltame! Maldito

-En serio que malos modales y que sucia boca tienes-Ciel le propino una patada en la espinilla de su acosador

-Eres una malcriada-le soltó una cachetada y la metieron en un callejón solitario

-Ahora vas a aprender a respetar a los adultos-le dijeron con malicia pero una sombra voló desde lo alto de un edificio hasta llegar a los acosadores de Ciel.

Esa sombra era Sebastian, cuando puso sus pies sobre el asfalto los tipos cayeron muertos, obra del mayordomo

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-dijo en tono preocupado el mayor

-Claro que si, en cualquier momento me hubiera escapado, y además te tardaste mucho-respondió Ciel con su gran orgullo

-Me tranquiliza el que este bien, pero para empezar no estuvo bien que se halla separado de mi

-No eres nadie como para que te lleve a todos lados como a una mascota

-¿Que no soy nadie?-se exaspero-Soy el que la protege día a día, el que mas se preocupa por su bien

Ciel no sabia como responder en estas situaciones, intento escapar de ahí y se detuvo cuando de nuevo escucho la voz, mas serena, de su mayordomo

-¿En verdad esta usted bien?

-¡Que si! Deja de estar molestando

Intento caminar pero el se lo impidió y la retuvo en su brazos, le acaricio la mejilla que debería estar pálida, como el resto de su piel

-¿A caso no entiende que me preocupa?-dijo el mayordomo con una voz aterciopelada, Ciel se sonrojo por la cercanía de la cara de Sebastian

-¿Ciel, Sebastian donde están?

Se escucho la voz de Lizzy muy cerca, ella aprovecho para deshacerse de los brazos del mayor y salieron de aquel callejón al encuentro con la señorita de cabello dorado

-Que bueno que los encuentro ¿todo esta bien?-pregunto Lizzy

-Si, no se preocupe, ya es un poco tarde ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa?-Dijo Sebastian mientras paraba su carruaje.

Fue un día agotador y Lizzy regreso a su mansión; Ciel estaba cenando cuando escucharon ruidos en los jardines

-¿Que fue eso Meilin?

-No lo se señorita iré a revisar

-Esta bien

Meilin salio del comedor y se topo con Sebastian

-Sebastian-san ¿que fue eso?

-A parecer tratan de secuestrar a la señorita, tendremos que defender la casa, avísale a los demás

-Lo entiendo-y así se retiro Meilin quitándose los lentes para poner una actitud mucho mas seria

Los sirvientes se encontraban revisando los jardines cuando en el comedor…

-Buenas noches señorita-eran unos tipos de aspecto similar con los que se topo en la ciudad

-¿Que quieren?

-Venimos a cobrar algo

-Una venganza para ser mas exactos-dijo otro-y de paso venimos para llevárnosla pues usted debe saber que es muy valiosa-sacaron armas para amenazarla, mientras uno se acercaba y la sostenía por la cintura y se acerco para oler su cuello

Cien nunca se había sentido tan asqueado

-Suéltame-reclamo y se escucho un ruido proveniente de la ventana, los dos tipos se acercaron pero no vieron nada

-Les advierto que tengo muy buenos sirvientes que me protegerán

-Si, tan buenos que no están con usted-se burlo el que parecía el jefe

Ciel intento correr pero se oyó un disparo

-Ni lo intente o aquí se muere-amenazo el ayudante

-No le aconsejo que amenace a mi ama-la voz de Sebastian se oyó detrás de los secuestradores

-¿Quien eres tu y como diablos entraste aquí?

-Eso no importa mucho, señorita ahora se puede retirar a su habitación yo me encargo de ellos

-No te iras-y dispararon hacia Ciel la bala estaba a punto de perforarle el pecho y varios puntos vitales pero Sebastian se interpuso y atrapo las balas pero eso solo fue una distracción, cuando volteo un tercer secuestrador tenia a Ciel con una navaja en su cuello sin llegar a perforarla.

Cundo quiso liberarla los otros malhechores se abalanzaron sobre Sebastian y le dispararon incontable de veces frente de su ama

"Ella" sintió que el alma se le hacia un nudo y lagrimas se le acumularon en los ojos, tal vez halla sido por el miedo que no se acordaba que el no podía morir.

Satisfechos con la "muerte" de su oponente intentaron escapar con Ciel, pero sintieron un dolor en el pecho y sangre corrió por sus cuerpos; Sebastian se había levantado y les perforo el corazón, cayeron al piso sin vida

-Señorita será mejor que se encierre en su cuarto para que no la vean tan fácil-y la acompaño hasta su habitación

En la habitación de Ciel…

-Prepárese para dormir, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los demás que aun siguen en el jardín.

Ciel entro a su baño para colocarse su pijama y se metió en las cobijas

-Sebastian-tartamudeo-no te vallas tengo miedo-dudo, no quería demostrar su debilidad, pero en verdad ese día no había sido uno de los mejores y sabiendo que en los jardines aun había personas que lo querían llevarse a quien sabe donde

-Si yo estoy con usted no hay de que temer, se sentó a un lado sobre la cama

Otros estallidos se escucharon y Ciel salto aforrándose a la espalda de su mayordomo

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí-acerco su cara demasiado y el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Ciel-no se preocupe duerma tranquila

La deposito sobre la cama y sus labios estaba a punto de juntarse y las manos del sirviente se estaban entrometiendo bajo las cobijas, la respiración de la joven se hizo mas acelerada y sus mejillas tomaron color aun mas fuerte, en la boca de Sebastian se formo una sonrisa ladeada al ver la expresión de Ciel, sintieron sus alientos muy cerca cuando…

-Buenos días bocchan ¿durmió bien?-se escucho la voz de Sebastian en la habitación

Ciel abrió los ojos, era de día, lo que hizo inmediatamente fue revisar su cuerpo, era un muchacho otra vez

-¿Sebastian que paso?

-No entiendo de que me habla

-Ayer era…intentaron secu… y tu…y yo…-se sonrojo

-¿Disculpe?

-No nada, creo que fue una pesadilla-puedes retirarte, yo me visto solo

-Esta bien como ordene

Cuando cerro la puerta se dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿Seguro que fue una pesadilla mi querido bocchan, no recuerda lo que dijo la anciana?"

"_Muchas gracias jovencito, algo lleno de magia le sucederá y tal vez algo que ha deseado se le cumplirá, gracias a su buen acto"_

-Se…Sebastian-se escucho la voz del joven el corredor y el mayordomo fue a la puerta de la recamara

-¿Me llamaba bocchan?

-¡Agáchate!

Se agacho y sintió los delicados labios de Ciel sobre los suyos, el menor se alejo casi de inmediato hacia su cama y volteo su cara para que su mayordomo no viera su sonrojo

-Jamás pensé que sintiera eso por mi bocchan

-Solo quería experimentar, saber lo que se siente. No te emociones. Te puedes retirar-dijo Ciel fríamente

Su actitud era como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero el mayordomo tomo al pequeño de la barbilla y lo beso de nuevo pero con mas pasión, invadiendo la boca de Ciel que en un principio no respondía, pero después cedió a los deseos de probar de nuevo los labios de Sebastian, profundizaron el beso hasta que sus pulmones lo permitieron. Se separaron en busca de oxigeno, sus pechos estaban agitados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, no había necesidad de palabras, sus miradas hablaban por si solas, pero Sebastian no se conformaría con solo los labios de su amo, lo beso de nuevo, sus manos jugaban con la pijama de Ciel, al fin podía tocar tan sedosa y pura piel. El ojiazul no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a despojar de su traje a su mayordomo, el recostó de nuevo a su bocchan, las caricias y besos siguieron, hasta que el demonio tomo la pureza de su amado.

Habían cumplido sus deseos, Buenas acciones te pueden traer mejores recompensas…

_¿Qué tal les pareció? Dejen comentarios _

_Matta ne!_


End file.
